The Slayers Of cameron
by Devon-Raye-Carter
Summary: Buffy use to live in L.A. then in Cameron N.C. When she quit the slayer bussiness for good. Lynn took over in Cameron. But in L.A. there is another slayer her name is Katherine. When she moved to Cameron, her and Lynn have to learn to get along.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Slayers Of Cameron**_

There was a young girl, fifteen years old and she's already a vampire slayer. I admit it's a dangerous job, but it's also a lot of fun. You get to kill vamps and demons that are really, really ugly. And if your wondering how I know this, it's because… I'm a slayer too. I'm gonna tell you pretty much everything that happened in Cameron North Carolina since I moved here, it's sort of gonna be like my life story. Well here it goes.

It was ten o'clock on a Sunday night, my first night in a new town, Cameron NC, to tell you the truth I really didn't like it at first because I didn't know anyone. Well anyways, I was out in a graveyard patrolling when I heard two other people fighting.

I ran over to see what it was and that there was a girl and a boy both fighting vampires. The boy was tall and cute, but taken. He had spiky black hair, and was wearing black pants, a black sweater and a long black jacket.

The girl was the same age as me, was about five feet and seven inches, and she had brown hair about two inches below her shoulders and she was wearing black bell-bottoms, a black tank-top and a black leather jacket. It looked like the whole black thing was planned.

They were fighting really well until they heard clapping coming from around a bush. A man stepped out, he was wearing all black too, but the inside of his jacket was blood red.

Everyone including the vampires stepped back. I watched the man stare at the slayer, as the others attacked the boy that was with her. The man turned his face away from the girl than back at her. He was the master vamp.

He was about to attack her when the boy scared him off by attacking him, the other vampires were still attacking, both the boy and the girl were killing them. After a while the biggest, strongest vamp there knocked out the boy.

As the girl killed all the other vamps the big one attacked her. He held her by the hair and was about to bite her neck, as the girl struggled to get out of his grip, he kept going for her neck.

Just as he was about to bite her, I staked him and he was dust. I stood in front of the girl smiling hoping she would thank me but instead I got a reaction something like this:

"Who are you and where did you come from?" She asked as she stood in a 'ready-to-fight' position. She also looked confused as if she thought she was the only slayer in Cameron, Yeah right!


	2. Chapter 2

"My names Katherine, I'm from LA and I'm a vampire slayer, just like you and your boyfriend." I replied as I stepped back letting her know that I didn't want any trouble with her. "Who are you?"

" Yeah well, my names Lynn and my boyfriends name is Angel" She said standing normal as Angel opened his eyes and got up off the grass where he woke up and walked over to us.

"Hey, who's this?" Angel asked holding out his hand for me to shake it.

"This is Katherine, she's from LA and she's a slayer." She said as she gave me a mean look for shaking Angel's hand. "And you better go back to LA if you know what's good for you!" Lynn told me as if she thought she could take me on.

Although she probably could, because she was more experienced than I was and she has been slaying vamps for about five moths and I only started a month ago.

"Hey, I just came her to let you know that a family of vamps just came into town and they didn't look happy, not that they ever do, but that's not the point. The point is that there is going to be a hell of a reunion pretty soon." I yelled back at Lynn stepping forward so we were face-to-face. "And because my watcher sent me to help you out because I killed all the 'blood suckers' in LA and there's no more work for me there."

"Hey, stop arguing, Lynn you come with me and Katherine you go the other way and go home." Angel said as he grabbed Lynn's arm and dragged her home with him.

"Lynn what were you thinking? Katherine can really help us out. And trust me, I know what happens when a family of vampires re-unite! There's usually a major blood bath. They try to turn everyone in one city into vampires before the sun comes up." Angel told Lynn as she sat on the couch holding her jacket on her lap staring off into space. "Lynn? Lynn!"

"Huh? Oh, look Angel, I don't need any help from you, or her! Don't you know how many times other slayers came here and either got killed or left here because of me? No you don't!" Lynn said standing up. "Do you remember Kendra? She got killed by Drusilla because I didn't get to her on time!" Lynn said as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked grabbing Lynn's arm turning her around so she faced him. "We just got here about one hour ago and you already wanna go?"

"Angel I've been here for two and a half hours, not one hour. The sun's coming up in a hour and I got to go home, have a shower, get at least thirty minutes of sleep and go to school" She said kissing him good bye. "I'll see you tonight at the library".


	3. Chapter 3

That day at school Lynn met up with her friends, Xander, Cordiliela, and Sarah at their usual outside spot. They all sat down and Lynn started to tell them about the night before.

"It was like she vanished into thin air or something, just like that" Lynn said snapping her fingers and looking at the group. "And this weird girl came and helped me, and Angel pulled me away and when I looked back she was already gone! Oh yeah and her name's Katherine."

"Cool a ghost slayer" Xander said smiling. "Was she hot? C'mon I wanna know was she hot?" He continued getting up and walking around so he was staring at Lynn waiting for the answer.

"God Xander, what is it with you and slayers? First Buffy, then Faith, then Lynn and now some girl you haven't even seen named Katherine?" Cordy said hitting Xander as she got up and left to go to her locker before the bell rang.

"Lynn, did she say anything? Anything at all?" Sarah asked looking forward to doing some research on this new "ghost" slayer from L.A.

"All she said was that a family of vampires came into town and their gonna have some sort of reunion or something like that" Lynn answered noticing what she had just said. "We gotta tell Giles about this!" She said as her and Sarah got up and headed to the library.

"Giles we got a huge problem, a family of vampires came into town last night and their planning on having some sort of... What is she doing here!" Lynn asked looking at Katherine as if she wanted to kill her.

"Yes Lynn we know, Katherine came in early today and told us…we're going to do some research on it, Sarah would you like to help?" Giles asked as he handed Sarah a book.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Sarah said as she took the book and sat down at the table and started to look through it for some answers about the vamps'reunion.

"Hello..are you forgetting something, I asked why she's here and any ways who's _we_ Giles?" Lynn asked going into the 'restricted' area of the library, where only she, Giles, and the rest of the group could go. "Hey you got some new toys and didn't tell me! But that's not what I was talking about."

"Yes he did and by the way, by _we _Giles means me and him, Hello I'm Wesley Windom Price, Kat's watcher. She's here because we were called, and I'm old friends with Giles and we thought it would be nice if we caught up on things we've missed over the years" Wes said as he held out his hand to shake Lynn's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whatever, I gotta go to class, see ya later Giles" Lynn answered as the bell rang. "You coming Sarah?" She continued to leave the library and waved bye when she got to the door.

"Yeah I'm coming, wait for me…see you later guys!" Sarah said as she grabbed her bag from the floor and swung it over her shoulder and ran out the door to catch up with Lynn.

"Well that was kinda rude, anyways I got to go to class before the teacher lectures me about being late on the first day". I said grabbing my books and walking out the door waving bye to Giles and Wes.

"Yes well, let's start making arrangements for Katherine and Lynn's training schedule." Wes said looking at Giles waiting for his answer.

"Yes, let's do that while they're in class" Giles answered. "They don't seem to like each other much. Are we going to train with them separately or at the same time?" He continued.

"Let's train with them separately for four out of seven days of the week and then we'll have them train together at the same time on the same day for three days" Wes answered. "Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday we'll train with them alone and on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday we'll train with them together."

"That's a good idea, let's just hope they don't try to kill each other while they are training." Giles said as he got out a schedule book and started to Wright down what he and Wesley had arranged.

The bell rang for lunch and the English teacher wanted to speak with me for a few minutes. After she was done explaining the 'big' project to me, I left the room, went to my locker put my books away and bought my lunch.

I saw Sarah and the others sitting at a table outside, looking like a bunch of losers. I walked passed them and smiled meanly at Lynn. I saw my friend Cary from English and sat with her.

"So what's with that Lynn girl?" I asked. "Is she some sorta freak? I was in the library this morning and she came in and freaked."

"I donno, we've never talked. She's un-popular, and besides, she hangs out with them, and that Sarah girl is known as a witch." Cary answered eating her lunch.

"Don't you mean Bitch?" I asked. "Witch is kinda immature."

"No I mean she does witch craft. She puts spells on people and stuff. And she's a geek."


	5. Chapter 5

"Whatever. I got to go. I'll se ya later Cary." I said finishing my lunch and headed towards the library.

"So what did we….?" I asked walking into the library to see Wes reading a book. "Oh forget about the research, can I play with the new toys?" I asked picking up the crossbow in the restricted area.

"Kat. We're here to work, not play. And we did find something on the reunion party." Wes said still reading. "The vampires have one night to turn every person in Cameron into a vampire. It doesn't matter if they miss some people, as long as they have most of them."

"Well that sounds fun. And besides, crossbows aren't playing. It's training." I said putting it back. " PLEASE Wes. I promise I'll be good. And I'm training tonight anyways." I said looking at the chart. "With Lynn!"

"Yes Kat. With Lynn." Giles said coming out of the back room almost giving me a heart attack. "You two have to lean to get along."

"What if I don't wanna get along with her?" I asked pissed off. "She's a major bitch. And Wes why didn't you tell me that Sarah's a witch? We have Willow coming here, we don't need two witches."

"Because I didn't know." Wes answered me. "And Willow can use some help, although she's pretty much got everything down."

"Yeah, but still." I wined. "Sarah's friends with Lynn and we don't get along, at all." I said sitting down at the table. " Are you and Giles gonna be training with us?".

"Yes, we will." Giles said. "But we will definitely have you two spar against each….." Giles was cut off.

"Willow!" Wesley said as he saw Willow walk into the school library. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"A while ago. I Went to the office got my schedule and I'm in all of Kat's classes so I thought I'd go to all of Kat's classes to find her and I couldn't so I thought I'd look here." Willow smiled. "Where is she?"

"She, is right here." I said looking up from my books. "What, you forgot what your best friend looks like already. How rude!" I said getting up to hug her. "I missed you Will."

Willow smiled and hugged me back. "I missed you too. I know it hasn't been that long but three weeks is way too long without seeing my best friend."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes well. Willow we need some help." Wesley interrupted. " There is another slayer here named Lynn, she is dating a vampire, and her best friend Sarah is also a witch. But she is no where as good as you are."

"Okay." Willow said weirdly. "So why do you need help again?"

"There is a family of vampires commin into town. They have twenty-four hours to turn everyone in Cameron into vampires and we're not sure how to kill the leader." Wesley told her as she said hi to Giles.

"Twenty-four hours?" Willow asked. "But that means that by the time they have most of the people turned into vamps the sun will come up and kill them all so we wont have to worry about that. Right? And besides you kill the leader the same way as the other's, I think."

"Really! Cool!" I said sitting down at the table with Willow. "A day off. Hey Will wanna go to the movies?"

"Kat will you forget about the movies and pay attention to me." Wes said putting the book down. "The vampires will start as soon as the sun goes down and they will be biting everyone they see, they will also be invited into peoples homes because they have some sort of plan. The only problem is….we don't know where they will start."

"Errrz" I mumbled under my breath. "As long as Lynn and I don't have to work together. I'm fine." I said looking towards the door to see her and Sarah entering.

"Don't worry, we're splitting up." She said. "Giles, am I training tonight?"

"Look at the chart Lynn." Giles told her. "And please, learn to get along with Kat. You two will be working together more."

"Why me, why doesn't anyone ever tell her to try and get along with me?" Lynn complained. "God. I'm always getting told what to do by you."

"I'm right here, and trust me, I've been told." Katherine said putting her bag down on the table. "And for your info Lynn. I don't like you either."

"Whatever" Lynn said looking at the chart. "NO! I refuse to train with Kat. It's not fair. We hate each other."

Lynn and I gave each other dirty looks. Then we started to fight. Not the punching and kicking fight but the screaming fights.

"Girls!" Giles and Wes called. "Stop right now. Your training together tonight and there is nothing you can do about it so stop fighting." Giles put his book down on the table as Wes pulled me away from Lynn.

"Um, guys I'm still here and I wanna know what's going on." Sarah said sitting beside Willow. "Hi, I'm Sarah, I'm a witch what's your name?"

"Willow. You're a witch?" Willow asked happily. "That's awsome so am I and I could use some help."

"Cool." Sarah answered. "I'm not that good though. I just started to do magic a few months ago and I make a lot of mistakes. So maybe you can help me learn some new things?" Sarah asked as her and Willow continued to talk.

"Um Sarah are you forgetting something? We have to train tonight and you usually study." Lynn said.

"Oh shut it Lynn, your just jealous cause your best friend Sarah has a new friend that's my best friend." I said walking towards the training room. "Wow, nice stuff you got in here Giles."

The bell rang just as Giles was about to talk. Lynn, Sarah, Willow and I grabbed our bags, said goodbye and went to class.

"We're gonna need Angel here to help us" Giles said to Wesley as they went back to work.

"Indeed" Wesley replied reading again.

The last bell rang and everyone ran out of class and went home. Willow came to my house and Sarah and Lynn went to her house. We sat around for a while and did homework until it was dark.

"We better go before Wes gives us a lecture about being late again" I said to Willow and we got up and went to the school library. As we walked in so did Lynn and Sarah.

"Oh goody, look what the cat dragged in." Katherine snickered as she and Willow put their bags on the floor and sat down.

"Bite me." Said Lynn as Sarah mocked what Katherine and Willow had just done.

"Not you Lynn, him" Willow was pointing at someone standing in the shadows of the bookshelves.


	7. Chapter 7

"Angel" Lynn said happily as she ran over to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? You know I have to train tonight."

"I know, that's why I'm here. To stop you and Katherine from fighting all the time." Angel answered coming out of the shadows with Lynn on his side.

"Look, we don't need some vamp to stop us from fighting. We're the ones who kill them" Katherine paused for a minute. "Or, maybe you're here so we can practice on you…and if we kill you, that's one less vamp."

"Try it and I'll kill you." Lynn said walking towards Katherine. "If you ever think about killing him, I'll kill you."

"Kat just back off okay." Willow said pulling her back. "He seems like a nice guy. Just because you're a slayer and he's a vamp it doesn't mean you have to kill him."

"Actually that's exactly what it mean Willow." Wes said as he pushed me into the training room. "But Angel is good meaning, you shouldn't kill him."

"Sure, fine, whatever." I answered.

Lynn and I were told to train together with Angel watching over Giles as well as Wes and us. Sarah and Willow were in the library studying witchcraft.

A few hours passed by and neither Lynn nor I killed each other. I think we were actually starting to get along. We pulled off some new moves the watchers have never seen before. To tell you the truth it was actually really cool.

"Okay girls. Times up." Giles said. "You did really well Lynn and you too Katherine."

"Thanks Giles." Lynn said getting her towel from the bench. "Hey Kat. It wasn't all that bad training with you."

"I agree. You're not too bad yourself. Anyways I better get going, it's getting late." I walked into the library. "Cool."

Lynn, Giles, Wes and Angel followed. As they walked in they noticed that mostly everything in the library was floating. And by that I mean everything but the bookshelves.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked making them drop everything. "Okay I could have sworn one of those books almost dropped on my head."

"Sorry, I was just teaching Willow how to make things float, she taught me how to light up things." Sarah answered. Standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

"You guys are really good at witchcraft." Lynn said laughing. "Anyways we better get going, it's late and I have a test to study for." Lynn grabbed her bag and left with Angel and Sarah.

"I gotta go too. I'm really tired." Katherine said as she left with Willow. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Well that went well" Giles said to Wes as they began to clean the books off the floor.

"Yes, I guess it did." Wes answered as he picked a huge book with the title 'Vampires'. "Hmm I wonder if there is anything about Angel in here. Giles would you mind if I borrowed this?"

"No go right ahead." Giles replied as he and Wes continued cleaning the library.

As I was walking home I decided it would be faster to go through the cemetery with me being a slayer and all I figured it would be all right. That was until a group of vampires attacked me.

I was doing okay until two vamps grabbed me and threw me into a tombstone and knocked me out. When I regained conciseness it was morning and I was tied up to a table or something in a crypt in the cemetery. I tried to get free but these vampires were smart.

"Hello?" I looked around and noticed that I was alone. "Dam it, come on Kat think." I struggled to get the rope around my wrists undone. That was until I heard a noise.

"Ah, the other slayer. I think I'll kill you first, then go for the other one." A man wearing a blue shirt and black pants stepped towards me. "Welcome to Cameron, Katherine."

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I found a nail at the bottom of the table and started to move the rope across it to break it.

"The master told me." He said coming closer. "I never got to kill a slayer before, this should be fun."

"Not for you." Someone said coming into the crypt. It was the master. "Leave us now." He grabbed the other vampire and threw him out the door into the sunlight. The master took off the blanket he had been wearing over himself to keep from burning. "I'm Spike, the master. I thought you were smarter than to walk home through the cemetery."

"What do you mean?" I asked still trying to get lose. "I'm the slayer, I could have taken them."


End file.
